Cursed Seal
by blankdreamer
Summary: She held him close to her body. He has just gotten bitten. She ignored her own seal's pain and cooed, "It's all right. I'm here. Just stay with me." And even after those words of guidance, why does he still choose to leave?
1. Chapter 1

What's up? I have a new story! With more then one chapter, which means it's not a one-shot! YEAH! Okay. This story might be long. I hope you like? I think that this is my story that has the most potential I hope…

**Disclaimer: I won't even try…**

Cursed Seals 

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold and chilly evening. The kind of wind where you know exactly what is going to happen. A death, of should I say deaths. Yet another gifted clan to be destroyed, a pity really. I'll give you a second to think this out. If you guessed right it was the Uchiha Massacre.

An expressionless little girl, half opened green eyes and vibrant rosette locks, walked by a bench.

A happy little boy, bright onyx eyes and raven hair, was running home. Completely, and utterly unaware of the fact that his whole life was about to be cut off.

Both children have stayed after in the academy to train. The boy had fruitlessly tried to start a conversation, but failed. She was a harder stone to crack, harder than the one who he is going to become. Though the silence was awkward, he enjoyed the quiet.

They were on opposite sides of the street. As soon as their body's crosses they both stopped walking and turned. When they turned to look at each other a warm rush filled them.

_The boy shivered and the girl smirked._

They stared longingly into each other's eyes. One full of life and one filled with wisdom. She knows what is going to happed next. A scream.

A bloodcurdling scream was heard. And without a doubt it came from where the boy is heading home.

The boy shivered again but the girl did not smirk. Instead matching green eyes stared at him scared. She hung her head down, her pink hair covered her horror-stricken eyes and she said faintly, "Be careful."

She ran away. She left the boy alone. Just like the way he would leave her. He'd leave her with a small powerful word. But, of course he knows of none of this.

The boy now scared, cautiously walked to his place he had called home. A home that shall never be called that again.

As soon as he walked in…

The fresh slab of innocence was slapped right off of his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A chunin paced around the academy room trying to teach the room of young shinobi how to be a ninja or well at least pass this class.

"A ninja must always be aware of their surroundings. Watch." The sensei spoke, he took out a kunai and scanned the room for a candidate who is currently not paying attention. At first he chose to select a certain pink haired girl who was listening to her ipod, he couldn't because her eyes already flickered toward him. So he picked the blonde girl behind her instead.

He threw the kunai, hitting the blonde in the arm. It was slow enough to be deflected but Ino, the blonde, did not know that. She was too busy writing, "I heart Sasuke-kun" all over her notebook. It sliced her arm. For a brief second she didn't notice. Then she screamed really loud. "IIIIIIIRRRRRRUUUUUKKKAAAAAA-SSSEEENNNSSSEEEEI!"

The class flinched at the sudden obnoxious loud noise. Excluding a certain pink headed girl and emo-looking boy next to her. Poor Shikamaru was awakened from his troublesome nap.

Iruka sweat-dropped. 'Kids, way too loud… I became a teacher why?' He shook it off and asked the kids a question, "How many of you want to become ANBU?" half the class raised their hands.

"How many of you just want to reach chunin?" almost the other half of the class raised their hands.

"How many of you want to become Hokage?" A blonde boy, Naruto, raised his hand and slammed it down on the table. "I DO! Believe it!" Iruka inwardly smiled.

Then he asked his last question. "How many of you want to become _Medics_?" He looked around the silent classroom.

A single hand was raised. The class and sensei turned. Their mouths were semi opened in pure awe. The one who raised their hand was a Haruno. To be exact, the last Haruno. Haruno Sakura.

**(A/N: I changed her clothes. So shut up and pay attention. Her hair is still fully pink and really long, emerald eyes. She wore a black beanie, tilted to the side. On one side it says "SAKURA" on the other side it has three pictures of the Haruno symbol in black, red and white. A red shirt with the white Haruno symbol in the middle. A black jacket rolled up and unzipped. Haruno sign on the back. On her left arm, she had long finger-less gloves, with red and white studded bracelets. On her right arm short black finger-less gloves with one black studded bracelet. Black capris, with the kunai holster on the side. A white ribbon was tied on to the right side of her jacket with the Haruno sign in the three colors. Phew, that was a lot… Carry on)**

"Sakura. Why do you want to be a medic?" Iruka asked. The class listened intensely, for this girl hardly ever spoke.

She lifted her head and spoke "To cure, my loved ones, my friends. I really can't bear losing a comrade." Her voice was soft, but had some dark humor embellished in it.

Iruka caught it. Her clan was killed off. No one knows who killed them. Maybe. Sakura had no loved ones; they were dead as soon as she was born. So really she is doing this for a new family. But of all the year's she had been in the academy she made no interactions with the other children. Well ever since _she _(yes, SHE) left, but that's a whole new topic.

One student decided to be the smart-ass of the day and sneered, "Like you have any friends! HA!" the girl started laughing, and the other's gradually joined in.

In a pink blur Sakura was there. She was sitting atop of Ami's desk She scooted back. The class stopped laughing. "Wha-… H-how…?" she mumbled, baffled at such speed.

Sakura smirked. She leaned in closer and whispered "I don't think you have many either." Sakura twisted her pink locks around her finger.

The class was utterly having a heart attack. Haruno Sakura, the Haruno Sakura spoke today and really… what the hell?

"Sorry to interrupt, but you need to take out the poison in her arm." Iruka's voice was amused. "I hope you studied."

Sakura nodded and she stood up fluidly and strode over to Ino. "Arm please." She spoke monotonously.

Ino shut her whimpering and raised her arm to Sakura. Ino watched her eyes. Sakura was stopping her emotion from gushing out was all she could see. Then she saw her eyebrows furrow. At the time Sakura looked oblivious but she knew. She let her chakra glow and placed it over her small wound.

"Nice job with the poison, Iruka-sensei." Sakura shook her head. "Do you want me to finish it or would you rather take her to the nurse?"

"Finish it here." Yet another monotone voice rang out. This time it was a guy. Uchiha Sasuke. The class was seriously freaking out right now.

Sakura shrugged, and did some hand signs. A green circle formed around her hands. (You know like the time she used it on Kankuro), she pushed it into Ino's arm and pulled it back out. In the green sphere was a purple substance or the poison floating in it. Sakura took a little test tube and put the poison in it.

Ino slumped in her seat a little and sighed, "Thanks… Sakura." Sakura nodded, turned around and began listening to her ipod. She even slouched and pulled her beanie down.

_How did she do that? I've been in the hospital and only nurses can do that. And she's a genin? _Sasuke thought. He turned around as well and played with his pencil. _She really is a Haruno Prodigy, Just like the fact that I'm a Uchiha Prodigy._

The class was having a heart attack. Sakura healed Ino, stood up to Ami, and SPOKE! Sasuke, let his velvety voice speak, and to a HARUNO!! OMG! APOCOLPSYE! Not really they got over it in a couple of minutes.

Iruka took out another kunai. The class faintly shouted, "No! I don't feel like be wierded out again!" Iruka sweat dropped. He aimed it and threw it to a girl whom he thought never was paying attention.

The kunai was close to hitting her in the face, "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted. The kunai now inches from her face, Sakura lifted her finger and… flicked it… upward. He kunai disappeared. Iruka smiled, "Good job."

"Where did it go?" A couple people asked. Iruka pointed up. The kunai was lodged into the ceiling, only the handle was visible.

The bell rang and everyone stood up, "Class, study your transforming jutsus."

Sakura was out before anyone else. As soon as she was out of the building she walked slowly. _I'm going to train. __**Again?**__ What else am I supposed to do? __**Oh yeah… You could try to make friends? **__What why? __**Because, Sasuke's fan-girls are right behind us.**_

Sakura turned around, because one obnoxious voice was calling her name. It was Ami. And Sasuke's fan-girls, which is pretty much the whole female population except Hinata… she has a thing for Naruto remember?

Ami walked closer to her, and spread out her arms, "At least I have more friends than you, Haruno." She stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Everyone in Konoha are friends." Sakura retorted, he face uncaring, and unfazed.

"Um, friends with everyone but YOU!" They giggled and Ami continued, "I bet even Sasuke-kun has more friends than you."

The girls nodded, even though the Uchiha boy looked like a loner he _should_ have friends. But what they don't know is that he hasn't officially met Naruto or Sakura yet, so really he's got nothing.

Sakura stood there emotionless as ever, "Come on out guys, I've sensed you already."

Naruto stumbled off of the tree branch lingering above them. He walked toward Sakura smiling, and scratching his blonde, bruised head. "Ehehe… Hi… Sakura-chan?"

"Wow, one friend!" Ami said laughing, and then she circled Sakura, her jewelry and bangles making loud wind-chimy sounds. She smirking, "Come on, Haruno, you can do better than that can't you?"

Sakura sighed and twisted her pink locks, "Sasuke, Hinata I sensed you too." Sasuke flawlessly appeared next to Sakura. Unintentionally he ran his pale hand through his raven hair causing the girls to swoon over. Hinata came in walking pointing her small fingers.

She walked to Sakura face down and then raises her head up, "I'm her f-friend t-too, _Ami." _Hinata said confidently at the end head raised up high only to be brought down yet again.

_Wow shy girl just spoke up to me. _Ami smirked, "Sakura, why are you having the _weak_ stand up for you, how _un_friendly."

Hinata had he confident feeling smeared off. She looked down and cried a little. Sakura was about to point out a witty comment but ramen boy beat her to it.

"She's. Not. Weak." Naruto said through clenched teeth, "Ami. You are the lowest kind of scum I have ever seen."

Ami's face grew red. But she still held up the "cool" act, and failed miserably. "How sad, making your friends stand up to protect you. No wonder all the Harunos died they were so weak they only relied on their friends-!" She was cut off.

Sakura's gloved hand was holding Ami by her belly shower shirt. She was, or well it looked like, about a foot off the ground. Ami whimpered, but not because she was in mid-air but because of the implied intention on the Haruno survivor.

The group of bystanders have by now created a large circle around them. Naruto was unconsciously standing protectively in front of Hinata. Sasuke was staring at the odd aura that she was giving off. (He doesn't know what a killing intent is yet) The fan-group stood huddled and hiding behind each other.

Sakura was standing gripping Ami's shirt like there is no tomorrow. She was mad, and her fists were clenched so hard they were… bleeding? (You will learn what that is eventually.)

Ami, noticing Sakura's blankness decide to play it evil and bitchy. She ranted and rambled how the Harunos suck, how she is awesome and about friends.

_This girl is so dead. _Sasuke thought. _How is she holding her so long?_

"HEY! Haruno? Are you even listening to me?" Ami shrieked, but hey, she's an attention whore. Live with it.

It seemed like Sakura was looking down absorbing Ami's harsh words. She look liked she was crying, red tears? Blood?

Ami was mad that she got no response. So she did the most stupidest thing you could do at a moment like this.

She punched Sakura in the head

Her beanie fell off.

Her grip on Ami slipped.

Ami fell.

Ami snickered.

Sakura crouched down clutching her head.

As soon as Sakura looked back up again they instantly knew Ami was screwed.

Actually way beyond that,

She was about to get the living shit scared the hell out of her.

**So… How was that? Good… Sad? Review please thanks! **

**Love the review whore…**

**Blankdreamer**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys liked this story. And I like your assumptions onto what Sakura is. Did you ever think about the title? Obvious!**

**Disclaimer: Don't even remind me.**

**Cursed Seal**

**Chapter 2**

The hell… Ami you are a stupid dead bitch. She was already being held up by one hand, and now she punched her. Her punch was as light as a feather, but it made Sakura mad. But not the I'm-gonna-kill-you-for-punching-me, but the I-will-murder-you-for-making-fun-of-my-clan mad. It wasn't even madness anymore and not even a PMS but hate. Hate is the second strongest feeling anyone can feel, and oh was Sakura feeling it now.

Sakura was crouching on the ground clutching her head. She was shivering no… shuddering violently. She was mumbling but to everyone else she was speaking gibberish. "Leave, or you'll get hurt." But no one heard that.

Ami flipped her purple angled hair, and laughed in victory, "I told you, guys, Haruno's are nothing but _fragile _and _weak _freak people." She stared at the cowering figure in front of her.

Sakura stood up and looked at Ami dead in the eye.

Ami fucking let out a death shriek.

Sakura's eyes turned black. A shineless black, a very, very dark night. Blood. It steamed down her face, flowing like tears from her eyes. It ran down her porcelain cheeks. He long pink hair was no longer that, it was _bleeding, _literally. It was bleeding red, pooling up on the ground leaving nothing but white hair. The blood fell down leaving only white. Her nails became black and sharp.

The white haired girl stepped closer to Ami, blood was leaking out of her hand that was holding a kunai. She pointed the kunai at Ami's scared face and whispered "Take that back _now._" Her voice was deep and rough, it sounded forced.

And it probably was, she was holding back so she didn't "accidentally" kill anybody today. Just imagine how hard it is to restrain yourself from a bitchy girl who just said shit about your clan.

Ami stepped back and stumbled falling on the ground, the group moved farther behind them. Though her current position, she still decided to take it the hard way. Play it evil. "N-no! H-Haruno's SUCK!"

Sakura had enough she charged at her. But then mid-step she fell, back to the crouching position. Her hands were grasping at the back of her neck. And her eyes were flashing black, green, black, green…

"P-put some… b-blood o-on ME!" her voice was struggling to become normal again.

Sakura lost control again, but this time she had a strong grip in her. Sasuke was holding her hands behind her back. _Damn… she's so strong, I better do something fast._

Ami thinking she was totally safe stood up and let herself loosen a bit. She sneered "Haruno's suck-!"

"Shut the fuck up Ami." A voice behind them spoke up. They all turned except for Sasuke and Sakura. Ino was standing there annoyed, hands on her hips, with a sleepy Shikamaru leaning on her from behind. He probably was dragged here. "How troublesome. But I think you've done enough."

(A/N: Let's just say Sakura and Ino never really talked to each other in their childhood, they shared an occasional bond though. Ino and Shikamaru are best friends! Probably are gonna end up together. Continue…)

Ino cautiously dipped her finger in the vibrantly colored blood, and drew a line on Sakura's arm.

The blood did something weird. It moved down her arm and into her hand. It looked like a small portion of a moving tattoo. Do you get it?

Sakura stopped struggling against his grip. "Sasuke, it's all right. You can let go now." her real voice was back now.

Sakura was about to stand up but Sasuke out her hand on her shoulder… just in case. She looked back, her eyes were tired and a dull shade of green. He trusted that small sign of sanity. He let go.

A slight breeze passed by. It went right through Sasuke and Sakura. But instead of feeling cold, they felt warm. Sasuke shivered, and Sakura smirked.

Ami stepped back a bit. Slightly scared. But everyone completely ignored that action, and they watched the Sasuke/Sakura scene.

Sakura continued smirking than scooted away. Going to the puddle, the place where the blood she lay, bled. She took off all her wristbands and her gloves and laid them in an orderly pile.

She did some hand signs and whispered "Blood Return Seal!" she bit her thumb until it bled and pushed both of her hands into the puddle. She closed her eyes and her blood drifted up her arms. Some went to her hair, making it turn pink again, and some went to her hands. But no one could see that.

The blood was really strange. It rolled back up her body, but that is not the weirdest part. It rolled up her arms in kanji. Blood that went up her left were "hate" words such as: Hate, Death, Betrayal, Lies, Demon, Cursed, and more, but they moved up and down her arms too fast. The right side was only "love" words. Love, Life, Trust, Truths, Angel, Blessed. The rest was unclear, or again moved too fast.

It stayed like this until all the blood was cleared up. Her white hair turned back to the pink color.

Sasuke saw Sakura look at her palms, so he leaned in closer. Both hands had a black ring on her index finger. The kanji to read it was not visible… at the moment. Bu t he did see the kanji on her palms. Her right hand had "Love" and her left hand said, "Hate."

In a brief second all of her gloves and "jewelry" were on. He hadn't seen her move at all though. And to add to that mystery was that she wasn't even tired. Not even a little bit.

There was a slightly awkward pause. Then Ami cut right through it. "Well, Bye!" She shouted and attempted to run away. She was stopped by five kunais all aimed at different parts of her body. She shut her overly eye-lined and mascarafied eyes. But she felt no pain.

Hesitantly she opened her eyes.

Shikamaru was holding a kunai to her neck. "Before you troublesomely leave…"

Naruto held a kunai to her left arm, "Believe it! You should…"

Hinata held a kunai to her right arm, "Uh… S-say…"

Ino had the kunai to her face. "Sorry too…"

Sasuke had the kunai to her face too. "_Sakura." _He growled out her name.

"Aww… Sasuke-kun likes Haruno…" Ami rambled pretending like it was cute, then her mood soured. "But I don't think you'd want to kiss an Emo girl!"

Sakura's head snapped up. She walked to Ami. Sasuke and Ino scooted over so Sakura could see Ami's face. Ami stiffened _They aren't holding her back this time. _

Sakura made a fist and looked like she was going to punch Ami. Instead she bent down and picked up her beanie. And she put it on, tilted and Haruno standing right in front of Ami.

"Look Haruno's too much of a wimp to punch me!" Ami snickered.

"I don't think you should be talking." Naruto said, holding the kunai closer to her.

"Do it then. Cut me. Go on show me what you've got." Ami smirked _He doesn't have the heart to do it._

Naruto was going to dig the kunai into her skin but someone was a step ahead of him.

Hinata jumped back "SHUT UP!" She threw the kunai. As the kunai inched to her face Ami smirked, _Never knew the shy one would be the first to crack. _

Hinata's eyes widened at what she did, "O-oops." She stuttered.

Hinata's kunai was deflected by a shuriken. The group turned to Sakura first. She wasn't doing anything. She was just checking her hair if it was fully pink.

"What are you kids doing?" A voice behind them demanded. The group turned around slowly… BUSTED!

"I-Iruk-ka-se-sensei?" Ino whispered. The team withdrew their kunais and put them back to their respected places.

Ami decided to explain… "Iruka-sensei! T-they tried to attack ME! But Sasuke-kun came in and saved me!" She batted her way too long eyelashes and spoke in a high-pitched baby voice.

The team sweat dropped "I held a kunai to your _face _and you thought I was trying to _save you?_" Sasuke retorted. She was trying to save him from getting in trouble. But he did not care so yeah. The hell… Ami is so stupid…

Silence while she thought of an idea, "Well… Haruno attacked me for saying… HARUNO'S SUCK!" _I just killed two birds with one stone… Oh yeah baby…_

Iruka looked at Sakura. She was clutching the back of her neck. Her eyes were switching from green to black… the pattern just continued on and on and on...

Iruka winced at the invisible force of pain being inflicted on her… _That Ami… Pushing Sakura to her limits… I don't blame her though… Sakura stole that child innocence she had… But this is going too far… Not even __She __pushed her this far…_

"BYE! Sa-su-ke-kun!" Ami squealed and from the corner of her eye she saw Sakura "BYE HARUNO FREAK!"

Sakura turned and ran away. Ami attempted to kiss Sasuke on the cheek but he moved. He jumped back and ran to catch up with Sakura. This action caused Ami to miss. Thus making her fall on the ground. Lying flat on her over-maked-up face.

The group laughed. Iruka scooted away… He did not want this to become his problem…

Ami growled "Bitch!" she got up and left stomping. She was fucking furious. The fangirls followed her covering each other's mouth so they wouldn't break up in a fit of giggles.

The team stood there laughing their asses off, not giving a crap about what just happened. Until something hit them… Hard…

"Uh… S-shouldn't we be f-following th-them?" Hinata pondered.

"Oh shit." Naruto cursed.

They all left to the direction they last saw them go.

_Wow these people are kind of… well… they have a small attention span… _Hinata thought slowly shaking her head.

-

Sasuke ran after Sakura. Even though they only ran for a short time, they ran fast.

Sakura finally stopped. Sasuke walked up next to her. The oh so very familiar rush filled his body.

_The boy shivered the girl smirked._

His thoughts here interrupted by her voice. "What do you want?"

Sasuke looked at her eyes. Her emerald pools were boring holes into him. Intense. He remembered those shineless black eyes. He never wanted to become so possessed by evil he'd lose control. He would never give up his body… Sasuke you are a fucking liar…

Sakura poked him in the forehead, waited for an answer. Sasuke removed her hand. "Nothing."

Sakura turned her vibrant pink hair followed her small figure. "Then leave me alone." She walked a couple feet ahead, until she was stopped. "Wait." She turned again.

"I-I want to k-know what happened b-back there." Sasuke wasn't so great at talking to people. Not like before. He needs to work on his social skills… or so everybody says…

She appeared before him, causing him to jump ever so slightly. She smirked, he scowled, "There really isn't much to know… Ami pissed me off and I end up losing control…"

"Of what?" He pressed.

"I can't tell you." Sakura sighed.

"Why not?"

"I… I don't know if I can… trust you…"

"Trust me?"

Sakura nodded, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Shhh…. It's a secret!" Sakura pretended to zip her lips.

Sasuke sweat dropped and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can… tell me anything…"

She smiled. Inside her mind her devious inner was having a party. _OMG! OMG! OMFG! He's touching us! __So? __He likes us! __But I don't like him… __Well… I do... he is a fine 12 year old… __Ew. I had a pervert in my mind._

She brought her hand up and pinched his cheeks, "Of course… I know I can tell my Sasu-kun anything" She said it in a bay voice.

Sasuke felt an unusual warmth on his face. He was all red… _Am I blushing? What the hell has gotten into me! A girl can make me do this?_

Sasuke took her hands off his face and put both of his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly, "You really are a strange freakish girl…"

She smiled, and tried to nod. _WOW! __What? __You made him forget… __I have my ways… __Strange ways… __like you don't?_

There was a rustle in the bushes.

A pissed off figure came out.

You could practically see the flames coming out of … it.

"SSSSSSAAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**So Here is another chapter! HOORAY!**

**Love the review whore...**

**Blankdreamer**

**V V P L E A S E R E V I E W V V**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you guys like my story! I LOVE YOU! Well… yeah… **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I'd dead. Killed by rabid fans.**

**Cursed Seal **

**Chapter 3**

"Hey um… Neji?" a girl with brown hair in buns and brown eyes asked.

Neji looked up at his female teammate. An odd bowl-haired boy looked up as well. "Yes, Tenten?" His voice was livid and dry.

"Can you see how far I can throw my kunai?" She held it up.

"Of course he will!" The other boy smiled and practically blinded his teammates "RIGHT NEJI?"

"Lee…" His teammates grumbled in chorus.

"Just go ahead, Tenten." Neji nodded.

Tenten threw the kunai invisible to the normal eye, visible to the ninja's eyes. When it reached out of sight Neji used his byakugan.

After a couple of seconds the kunai struck something. It made a barely audible thud.

"Hmm… 155 meters." (Is that a lot?) Neji replied. He closed his eyes and opened them again, completely normal

She memorized that and nodded. "Thanks!" she turned "I'm gonna get my kunai and go home. Bye boys!" She waved and ran off.

"Wait! Youthful Tenten! We shall accompany YOU!" Lee pumped a fist in the air, "Shall we go Neji?" Neji turned.

Neji sighed, "Do I have a choice? My house it that wa- LEE LET GO OF ME!"

Neji was shouting because Lee was dragging Neji by the collar of his shirt. And Lee was running, fast. They soon reached Tenten. As soon as they reached where the kunai had landed, Lee let go.

"Sorry, Neji." Lee declared doing the "nice guy pose" while using one hand to scratch the back of his head.

Neji closed his eyes and dusted himself off. Then he fixed his collar. He opened his eyes slowly and glared at Lee. "Whatever."

Tenten poked them to get their attention. The two boys looked over. She pointed at something beyond the bushes.

They had no clue it would make even Neji crack.

-

The group has been searching for Sakura and Sasuke for what seems like forever. As they were walking they just so happed to pass Team Gai on the way.

"N-neji-niisan?" Hinata whispered.

"C –ha- come –ha ha- here!" He laughed out.

They walked over. They saw…

Neji red faced with one hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

Lee was crying beads of those huge anime tears.

Tenten was using TWO hands over her mouth to muffle her giggles.

They looked over the bushes, wondering what was so funny.

-

They saw Sasuke and Sakura standing next to each other. They suspected nothing.

"I don't know if I can trust you." Sakura said.

"Trust me?"

Sakura nodded, "It's a secret!" She pretended to zip her lips.

Sasuke sweat dropped and put a hand on her shoulder, "You can tell me anything." Ino fumed. Lee cried harder.

Sakura smiled. She put her pale hand on his pale face pinching it. "Of course! I can tell Sasu-kun anything!" It was expressed in a baby voice.

He takes her hand off his face and puts his hand on her shoulder. He shakes her lightly. "You are a very strange girl." Sakura smiled.

Ino's pretty face turned red with anger. She cracked. She obviously could no t take anymore. She stormed out of the bushes. The rest followed cautiously.

"SSSSSAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUUURRRRRRRAAAAA!!!!!!!!" She shouted pointing and wagging her finger in Sakura's face, "SASUKE-KUN IS MMMMIIIIINNNNNEEE!!!!!" Ino's form glowered over Sakura.

Sakura smirked and decided to play along. She ran behind Sasuke and hugged him, "Help me! Sasu-kun! Ino-pig is gonna kill me!" she said using her baby voice.

"INO-PIG? What did you say… PINKY?!" Ino roared.

"No you did not just call me that!" Sakura came out from behind him and walked to Ino.

Veins popped.

Flames rose.

Lightning flashed.

People sweat dropped.

Sakura and Ino raised their fists to punch each other and-

"Hey! Hey wait… IS, stop it! Come here!" a voice between the thundering girls spoke.

They looked at her, "Wait?! Sakura-chan?!" Naruto screamed. The figure between Ino and Sakura was… Sakura? "Uhhh… So confused!" Naruto mumbled and clutched his head.

He walked back and tripped. He fell back into Hinata! And fainted. She blushed and fainted on Neji. Neji sweat dropped, Tenten giggled. Shikamaru sighed and timely placed in a… "How troublesome."

Sakura grabbed Sakura's collar, "When did you get out?" she asked. Sakura shrugged.

"What is going on?" Ino shouted.

Sakura stood there sweat dropping. Other Sakura was laughing, "Okay, this is 'Inner Sakura' she like my alter ego and crap. In other words she's in my head to make hell, and _help _me."

IS stepped up, "**I'm like her conscience! If I was her she'd look like this!**" She did some hand signs.

There was a 'POOF' and IS's clothes changed. She was wearing the original Sakura clothes red dress, green shorts and even the red ribbon on the top of her pink head.

"This is why you aren't me." Sakura sighed "No come back in. You're wasting my chakra."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "BYE SASU-KUN!" She gave him a quick hug and touched Sakura's hand. She turned black with a white outline and got sucked into her hand "**CHA!**"

Everyone was just kinda like… weird… "Okay… that looked troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Yeah… Why'd you guys follow me?" Sakura asked.

" 'Cause! We're your friends! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted regaining consciousness.

Sakura put her hands on her hips, "Are you sure you want to be friends with a freak/monster, like me?"

"YEAH! Because people treat me this way too! We'd be just like two peas in a pod!" Naruto shrugged and continued beaming, "People say I'm a monster too!"

Sakura hung her head down a little. _He- he's the k-kyuubi… __**What? Do you want to tell him? **__No, some other time. When I know he can take it. __**Right. This does not look like a time to break it to him. **_

Sakura brought her head up. She faked a bright smile, "Thanks… Naruto… You already are a good friend!"

"YOSH! Hello youthful pink haired friend! I, Rock Lee, will be your friend! And so will my team! Youthful Neji and Youthful Tenten!" He pointed at his companions who were slowly backing away from them. They were sweat dropping.

"Sure you look like a cool person to hang with!" Tenten smiled.

"Whatever." Neji closed his eyes yet again.

Sakura smiled a fake one again. "Thanks guys… You're the best as well…" she paused, "By the way, I am… Haruno Sakura."

Neji's eyes snapped open. _Ha-ru-no? She's the survivor? She looks weak… fragile… useless._

"You really shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Neji-san." Neji tuned out of his thoughts. He met eye to eye with Sakura. She was smiling _She's too carefree as well. _Sakura frowned.

"Anno… Sakura-san, c-can I b-be you-your fr-friend too?" a small and quiet voice spoke from behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around quickly. Her brilliant pink hair slapped Neji in the face. "Of course you can Hina-chan!" Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Forehead girl! I'll be your friend-!" Ino started but she was cut off.

"Forehead girl?" Sakura raised her pink brow.

"Yeah! That IS person had a huge, abnormally large forehead!" Ino smirked.

"Whatever… Ino-PIG!" Sakura retorted sticking her tongue out.

Something sparked in between them.

"How troublesome." A voice replied lazily. Sakura turned, she looked expectantly at Shikamaru. She waited for an answer. A couple seconds passed.

"So… was that a yes or no?" Sakura asked scratching the back of her head sheepishly. They sweat dropped.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Possibly a yes," he yawned, "I just want to go home and sleep." He smirked and she returned it with her own.

So there was one person left.

Everyone turned to Sasuke.

He was just standing there, eyes closed, arms crossed, expression aloof, it was everything that made him an ice-cold-bastard.

_**This is going to be hard to crack. **__Definitely. __**What are we to do? **__… You could… take over? __**HELL YEAH! This is going to be soooooo fun. **_Inner Sakura cackled evilly and rubbed her hands together.

To the others Sakura looked like she was just spacing out. Suddenly her posture straightened, her eyes were opened wider and brighter, and her smile seemed bigger and more… _real or true… _

_What just happened? Wasn't she all depressing… and now she's all happy and prepped up? _Tenten thought.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke. He looked at her. IS smiled the warmest smile that Sakura would allow her to. "Hello Sasu-kun!" Her voiced was coated with exaggerated sweetness.

Sasuke looked deep into her eyes. _She's trying to trick me. _He decided play it cool-and-don't-do-anything.

IS was kind of getting turned off at the moment. _**That icy bastard! **_"I said, Hello Sasu-kun!" she replayed the whole sugar-and-spice-and-everything-nice gag.

"Hn." He smirked inwardly.

_**AHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS BOY! **__I don't know. __**HMPH! HE REALLY IS AN ICE-COLD-BASTARD!**_

She smiled again, and this time it really was fake. "So… do you want to by my friend?" She batted her eyelashes.

Sasuke glared at her. She was being such a… such a-a FAN GIRL! "Uchihas don't have friends." he said it in a low barely audible voice.

That was it. IS cracked. Bitch mode is officially on now. IS is a hell more mean than Ino could ever be. She knows how to interrogate.

"Well, I don't think that there are any Uchihas left to clarify that theory."

Immediately as soon as those words gushed out of her mouth she covered her mouth. She let the real Sakura take over.

The actual killing intent filled Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Sakura. (They are all above the rest for now.)

Sakura opened her mouth to quickly explain but Sasuke had his hand raised and clenched in a fist. He really does intend on beating the shit out of this girl. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

A bunch of thoughts surrounded people:

_SAKURA-CHAN! _Hinata screamed through her head.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted. He felt as though something "awakened" in him.

_She shouldn't have done that… _Shikamaru watched intently, calculating her chance of survival unconsciously.

_She… Deserves… It..? _Ino shifted uneasily.

_Ooohhh… Poor girl… He looks so strong! _Tenten clenched her kunai a little harder.

_There is no way she could block that… It is destiny. _Neji shook his head knowingly.

_OH NO! _Lee sped to Sakura and Sasuke, but there was something reassuring in Sakura's eyes that made him fall back. He stopped.

-

Sasuke was about to punch her. Lee was about to come over and break it up… But he stopped? All he saw was Sakura shooting Lee a glance. He stopped. _What?_

Sasuke closed his eyes.

He didn't want to see her expression.

He knew if he saw it, he's hold back.

He knew there was something strange about this girl.

He connected with something. Slowly he opened his eyes. All he got was a calm, collected face.

Sakura had caught his fist.

There was a quiet, awkward silence. Sasuke had his mouth wide open, _She-she cau-aught my-my fi-fist?!?!?! _

Neji's mouth was hanging open as wide as possible. "Im-impossible! Th-there's just no way!"

"WHOA! NICE CATCH!" Naruto and Lee shouted, they were jumping up and down. Sakura was starting to speak, so they immediately shut up.

"Sasuke?" They looked each other in the eye. If you walked in between them, you'd die from the intensity between them. "I'm sorry. I let IS have her fun –he flinched- Promise I won't do it again!" Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

Sasuke nodded. "Pinky promise to make it happen 'kay?" Sakura piped up holding up her hand in a fist except her pinky.

Neji and Sasuke inwardly choked. _Has this girl have no idea about the cool boys out look? Doesn't she now pretty boy rule #1 is to show no sign of attachment at all?_

Shikamaru sighed next to Ino, she how is currently fuming.

Hinata and Tenten giggled.

Lee and Naruto whimpered. Why does the pretty girl always go for the coldest guy?

They waited for what he's say. "Uchihas don't 'pinky promise.' Got it?" He said flatly. She pouted and crossed her heavily decorated arms.

"Then, Uchiha Boy, what do you do?" she said sweetly.

"Hn-?" He smirked at her antics. He chuckled in a low tone as she scowled.

"Fine. No promise for you, boy." _**YAY! I can still mess with Sasu-kun! CHA! SHANNARO! (A/N: PLEASE TELL ME IF I SPELLED THAT RIGHT?!?!?!) **__But he's not our friend. __**OOHH! I have an IDEA! **__Lay it on me. _IS whispers to Sakura while nodding approvingly. _Wow… how smart… What drugs are you taking? __**SHUT UP!**_

Sakura spaced out again. Her eyes were bright and her smile was sly. Neji mumbled a low, "Oh god…"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. _Didn't she just promise not to do that anymore?_ Stupid Uchiha Boy… He obviously was not listening to her.

Sakura walked up to him closer. She poked him in the chest. This action caused him to stumble two steps back.

Her lay plastered to her cunning face, "If Uchihas don't have friends, can we be acquaintances?" she asked sneakily.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say no, but the girl wouldn't take that for an answer, he replied with a curt nod.

Sakura punched her fist in the air, "HELL YEAH!" She jumped and hugged Sasuke around the neck.

He grunted and stepped back. He held her hips and pushed her off. He managed to move her a little. He looked at their position and blushed. She did too.

_**You can take over now!**_

_Gee… thanks…. Right when things get weird and I need you… you leave… BITCH!_

**

* * *

YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! I finally finished this god-forsaken chapter! YEAH! I'm sorry this took forever to update…. I'm just slow at typing… I feel bad I had like two stories before I finished this… OOPSIE! OH AND REVIEW YOU BITCHES! I'M sOrRy I'm HiGh OfFof SoDa Oh YeAh!**

**Love the bestestest writer eva,**

**Blankdreamer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is the next chapter of my series. YAY! I made my new story too! "Odd One Out" you should check it out. I'd feel better. LOZ!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto probably wouldn't have the neon color clothes…**

**Cursed Seal**

**Chapter 4**

AWKWARD!

That was what this moment was screaming. The children had just pulled slightly apart from each other, thus creating this position.

Sakura had her arms around his neck and Sasuke had his hands on her hips. They looked like a couple who had just finished kissing.

And for children this age –cough12cough- it was a very weird view.

Ino, although she has an "eternal" love for Sasuke, is gripping Shikamaru's hand really tight. Shikamaru didn't move because getting out of her grip was completely futile.

Tenten and Hinata sighed dreamily and leaned onto Neji. Neji on the other hand was twitching, _These girls are getting heavy!_

Naruto and Lee were standing with their mouths agape. "HOLY SHIT!" Naruto exclaimed.

-

A couple more seconds passed. Until Sakura and Sasuke moved back at the same time.

_**W O W! **__That… was strange? __**Yeah… But sweet! **__Huh? _Sakura shook her head. God, so much drama.

-

_What was that?_

_What did I feel?_

_It was so familiar._

_Love?_

Sasuke ran some fingers through his raven locks and sighed "I'm going home." He turned and started walking.

Sakura nodded, "Thanks and sorry guys, I gotta bolt!" Sakura did the peace sign and ran to toward Sasuke.

"Wait up guys!" Naruto shouted as he ran. He walked up next to Sasuke, who was in the middle.

-

"I bet when they get home they're gonna make out and stuff!" Tenten squealed.

"That would be so romantic! But I wish is were me!" Ino complained.

-

There was somewhat of another awkward silence. "Why are you following me?" EH glared at her.

They stopped walking.

Sakura gave him an incredulous stare, "Dude… I'm your neighbor." She scowled.

Sasuke nodded. Sakura sighed, "Forgetful, insensitive bastard." She whispered. He twitched. She averted her gaze to Naruto.

"So… Where do you live?" She smiled.

Naruto grinned, "Same building, highest floor." He paused, "Why'd you want to know?"

Sakura smiled and looked into the forest, "Oh... No reason." Sasuke looked too.

-

Hinata was on the other side of the trees, walking home.

She had nothing to do, but then Sakura asked him where he lives…

She wasn't so bored anymore.

-

_**Do you think she 'stalks' him? **__Yeah, but not in the messed up fan-girl way. __**Isn't any stalking bad? I mean you're practically learning, and seeing other people without them knowing… **__That's bad but-. __**HA! See I am right. **__She loves him. __**We should help sometime. **__Sometime…_

"HEY! Sakura-chan! Do you wanna go and get some ramen with me?" His smile stretched far across his face. He popped up right in front of her.

"No… I'm sorry! Maybe some other time!" She smiles apologetically.

Naruto frowned for a second but his ever-persistent smile appeared again. "Well, I'm gonna go anyway! Next time!" He ran off.

There was an odd silence between Sasuke and Sakura. Pretty soon they reached their rooms.

Sakura laughed and whispered, "Maybe we can open the door!" She ran into her room laughing.

Sasuke turned red.

He ran into his own room and leaned on the door.

"O-open it?" he mumbled.

The last time he opened it…

F L A S H B A C K

"Here you go Sasuke-san." The lady showed him to his new room. "This is… Sakura."

The lady pointed to a girl leaning on the door.

It was _her_.

The girl who told him to "Be careful."

It was _that _girl.

"Hello…" She mumbled.

"Well, Sasuke-san, if you ever need any help at all… open the door in your room." The lady smiled, "Sakura will be there to answer any questions." The lady walked away quickly.

The tension between these two children was unbearable.

Way too intense.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She smiled, "Like she said… If you need anything just come over 'kay?"

"Yeah…" He mumbled and walked into his new "home."

It had:

A living room.

Kitchen.

His room.

2 bathrooms.

And an empty room.

Furniture from his old place was here. It was decorated according to the "Uchiha Way."

He dropped his belongings and plopped down on his bed. It's been a long day for this young Uchiha.

He felt like crying, but that would how a sign of weakness.

He long at the clock warily … '5:47'…

He drifted into sleep. Much wanted sleep, but it turned twisted as soon as he did. All he could see was his brother wiping out the entire clan. In his dream he was sweating, panting, and crying. The pain was too big too… bear again. His brother's blade stopped right above his mother and father's heads…

"WWAAAAAHHHHH!" He shouted, abruptly he was jerked upward.

He sat up, drenched with sweat. Oh, how he wish his parents were here. What was a seven-year-old kid supposed to deal with this?

Sasuke looked over at the clock… '9:52'…

He turned over in a futile attempt to go to sleep. _Maybe… I could open the door… For just a little peak? _He hopped off the bed and walked toward the door.

His breath began to get uneven and raspy every step of the way. Cautiously he reached towards the handle. He grabbed the knob and pushed the door open.

The room was dark… "Sakura-san?" He adjusted to the darkness and found a light switch.

As soon as the light flickered on he jumped back…

"What's up Sasuke-san?"

**

* * *

I'm sorry this is a short chapter… I just felt like I was forgetting something… so… Here's the chapter anyway!**

**Review like always! **

**Love she-who-is-sorry-for-taking-so-long-to-update!**

**Blankdreamer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah… I'm really sorry I'm so slow on updating this…. I have the whole story mapped out for this one… so hold on tight!**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Cursed Seal**

**Chapter 5**

"What's up Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke jumped… He never expected her to be standing there, then again he didn't know what he expected.

Sakura smiled and titled her head, "Do you need anything? Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke blushed kind of embarrassed, "I-I can't sleep…. Do yo-you know… any-anything that he-helps? Sakura-san-?"

Sakura cut him off, she held a finger to his lips, "Please… just call me Sakura." She pulled her hand back sensing his discomfort.

Sasuke smirked, "Of course," she smiled, "Then just call me Sasuke."

"DEAL!" she giggled, then she turned to him, "Wanna go on a walk?"

"Why?" he raised his brow and stared at her.

"Because it helps ME sleep!" Sakura grabbed his hand and practically pulled him to dock by the lake.

"Are we allowed to?" his voice was worried.

Sakura's vibrant green eyes flashed, "Ne, scared of breakign the 'rules' Sasuke?"

"No way!" he shouted.

Sakura sat on the dock her feet dangling over the edge. "Ha ha!"

Sasuke stayed standing up as they stared at the calm, moon lit lake.

"Wanna see something cool?" he piped up. His eyes were gleaming with excitement.

Sakura nodded, "YEAH!" her eyes brightened too and a smiled formed on her face.

Sasuke smirked and sucked in, "GRAND FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" he then blew out an enormous ball of fire.

Sakura's eyes widened, "WOW! That… that was amazing!" she hugged him.

Sasuke blushed and panted, "Thanks…" _Finally… from someone who means it. _He smirked.

Sakura noticed the burn marks on his cheeks. She pulled his face closer. He flushed even deeper if possible. A green glow flowed from her hands and the burn marks were gone.

He widened his eyes in amazement, "That was awesome!"

"I know, come one, we should be heading back." Sakura held out a hand and he accepted.

"Ya know, -Sakura turns- you're a good friend." Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "You too."

-

Off in the distance a white/gray haired jonin was laughing. He had just happened to see the children.

"So that's the one Tsunade has been bragging about…" He POOFed away.

-

Sasuke thanked Sakura and went to bed, he fell asleep almost instantly.

"Thanks… Sakura…" he never knew he would have to repeat those words again in his life.

He woke up not sure if he had a nightmare or not.

All he remembers was that Sakura came into his room telling him to get ready for school.

So they left together.

At the academy Sasuke sat by the window and Sakura sat next to him. He noticed that constantly surrounded by squealing girls.

But the thing that struck him as the most odd was the fact that Sakura didn't talk at all.

**End of Flashback.**

_She still doesn't talk… _he thought quietly. _Why does she sit next to me anyway?_

He turned and looked at the time. 9:52

_Same time…._

_So same result?_

He walked up to the door and turned the knob.

-

Sakura laughed and walked into her room.

_He is so easy to mess with! __**Seriously! **__I bet he'll open the door. __**Remember last time? **__Yeah…_

**Flashback**

The day Sasuke and Sakura met was the day the Uchiha clan was wiped out, until he moved next door. She helped him adjust to this life.

When they came back from their walk he instantly fell asleep. So she too lay on her bed. She just laid and thought…

_Why? How am I supposed to-?_

Before she even had time to finish her thoughts, or even drift to sleep, she heard a hear-stopping scream.

She shot up and gasped, "SASUKE!" She threw off her covers and sprinted to Sasuke's room, ripping away the door.

She looked around the room for any movement. She found nothing and sighed. She looked at Sasuke then.

He was rolling on the bed, panting and silently screaming. She watched as sweat and tears streaked his face. She watched his hands clench the sheets. And she watched, not sure of what to do.

She was about to approach when suddenly he burst out screaming, "NO NII-SAN!" he started thrashing about more rapid and violently.

Sakura just sat down by him, _Is he okay? _Was all she could think about. Inner Sakura didn't even bother to answer back.

Sasuke calmed a little, his breathing was still erratic though. She brushed his hair off his face and cooed, "Shh… shh, it's okay Sasuke… It's okay." She rubbed his back and hummed a soft tune.

She bit down on her lower lip uneasily thinking, _To have your parents taken away like that… __**He'll never be the same. **__We can hope that it'll wear off…_

Sasuke finally relaxed, deep into the night, and he rolled over to face Sakura's lap. Sakura brushed the hair off his face again and turned to leave.

As she stood a firm grip wrapped around her arm, and she was pulled towards _him. _His arms locked her into a hug. His head was now leaning on the base of her neck.

Sakura blushed violently and shrieked, while whispering, "NE? SASUKE?!"

Sasuke drowsily opened his eyes and groggily spat out, "Stay… Don't… Wanna… alone… scared…" he fell back asleep and his vice grip loosened. His aura was somewhat close to "peaceful."

"WHAT?!" _**Just stay till morning. **_Sakura agreed with her inner and snuggled closer. (Being seven years old she had no clue how awkward it really was.) She drifted to sleep.

-

Dawn was approaching, so she woke up. Silently and sneakily she slipped out of his arms, and warm bed. She creeped back into her room and shut the door.

She changed quickly and preformed her morning duties. Five minutes later she walked back into Sasuke's room. "Sasuke? Wake up!" she said in a sing-songy tune.

Sasuke rustled a little and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, then stretched up his short arms. He turned his head to Sakura, "Okay, Sakura-san-?"

Sakura mumbled, "Just call me Sakura." She sighed and began to start her day at the academy.

End of Flashback

Sakura chuckled and smiled to herself as she walked to the door. _I remember that! __**Uh-huh! **__Hmm… __**He's gonna open the door, isn't he. **__Yup. _Inner Sakura laughed, it echoed her Sakura's head.

Sakura turned off the lights and walked away from the door. She stood in the darkness and smiled.

-

Sasuke self-consciously turned the door knob, treating it with great care. As he turned it slowly, he listened as the gears turned.

-

As the door slowly opened a playful smile appeared on Sakura's face. _Told ya!_

-

Sasuke walked in and took a deep breath. He felt the wall and turned on the lights. They flickered eerily on. He saw Sakura smiling about two feet ahead of him.

He just stared, hand still on the doorknob. _How does she know I'm coming all the time? _He pondered.

"HI!" she giggled, "Whatcha doin' here?!" she steps closer to look at his face. He coolly takes a step back.

"Nothing." He closed his eyes and in a matter-of-factly tone of voice he says, "None of your business." _How did she get here so fast?_

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms, "How can it _not_ be _my_ business if _you're_ in _my_ room?" her voice was sharp, yet playful at the same time.

Sasuke smirked and stuffed his hands in his pocket, "Yeah… you are definitely a strange girl."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and said, "Do ya wanna go on a walk?" she winked. Sasuke nodded. Sakura smiled, "Cool."

She grabbed onto his hands and led him through the door. Sakura ran while holding his hand. He ran and looked away, flushing. Soon they reached the dock and sat down, just like before.

Sakura began to swing her legs over the side, "Do you know you have split personalities?" She asked her eyes bright.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, "Like you don't." he said sarcastically.

"I do!" Sakura explained, "I just _never _have anyone to open up to!" she pouted.

Sasuke nodded doubtfully, "Right." He looked into her eyes and in a low voice he said, "Seriously, what happened back there."

Sakura sulked and broke eye contact. She stared absentmindedly into the water, "Like I said a while ago," she looked at him again, "How do I know if I can trust you?"

Sasuke felt the intensity of the moment radiating off her. "Why do you need my trust so badly? Is it that big of a deal?"

Sakura looked at the moon and chuckled, "Trust is second best thing a person can give." Sasuke looked at her quizzically. "And besides, if the 'info' got in the wrong hands, -laugh- they'd get me."

Sasuke was really confused now. "What?" She had people after her and she's a genin?

"I have a lot o people after me," Sakura clenched her fists, "If I feel like I can trust you, then I'll tell you." She played a sad smile.

Sasuke nodded and said, "Then can you just tell me about the 'blood' thing?" His expression was apologetic. "I just wanna know why I have to put it on you."

Sakura hung her head down, and Sasuke immediately felt guilty. Sakura gingerly put her hand on the back of her neck and said, "Let's just say, it's my sanity." Her voice was small and weak.

Sasuke nodded again and whispered, "Thank you…" the relief in his voice was evident.

Sakura's head shot up, "For what?"

"You've just given me a good friend, and I haven't had one since I was seven." He chuckled darkly.

Sakura smiled and said shyly, "Well… you're my first… _friend._" Cautiously she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Sasuke was in some form of "shock" but feeling the "heat" of the moment he followed in suit, resting his chin on her hat.

-

A white haired jonin just happened to walk by with his oh-so-famous book in hand. He chuckled at the children's antics. "This is my team. Two ice cubes melting each other and an over stimulated child. Weird." Said person, just sweatdropped and strolled back home.

-

After a couple of minutes Sakura spoke up, "Let's go back." Sasuke nodded and quietly followed her back to their apartments.

AS soon as the separated they each politely said, "Good night." And went to their respected rooms. Sakura lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Sasuke laid face down staring at his pillow.

-

"No! NO! YOU- YOU CAN'T!"

Sasuke shot up in bed. The screaming came from… Sakura's room? He hastily ran to her room and saw her clutching the sheets. Sasuke brushed the hair off her face, to see if she was awake.

"Please! Please… Don't die! I promised him!" her soft whisper grew to an unbearable shriek. She screamed really loud, one last time and sat up emerald eyes shining scaredly.

She panted heavily and Sasuke gulped, placing a hand on her back, "Are you okay?" his voice was small, and almost a little shaken.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Sakura says gripping the back of her neck, and she was still sweating, "What are you doing in _here?_"

Sasuke stated, "You were screaming." Sakura waited for a more specific answer, but she never got one. She sighed and said, "Yeah… whatever."

Sasuke twitched. _Seriously, she has a bunch of mod swings. _He shrugged and stood up. He turned to head into his room.

"Wait!" She called. He turned. She scooted over, "Stay, here 'I' feel safer..." _**You mean, he's safer here. **_She patted the other side of her bed.

Sasuke blushed. _What. The. Hell? _He sat on the edge and lay down. "So you have nightmares too?" he asked.

Sakura paused, "Yeah, everyone does." She replied slowly.

"Well, I don't think you have normal nightmares, Sakura."

"I said, when I trust you, I'll tell you." Her voice darkened, "Though you really shouldn't want to know what my dreams are about, Sasuke. They'll torture you."

Sasuke shrugged and thought for a second. _I have a really bad feeling, that this dream concerns me. _He felt the tense atmosphere and tried to sleep. And sleep swallowed him whole in a matter of minutes.

Sakura, sure that he was sleeping, let a stray tear fall. "Itachi… I promise." A small smile formed on her pale lips. "I promise. Nothing's gonna happen."

**

* * *

**

The end. Well… just for this chapter! I bet you people are really confused now. MUAHAHAHA! Well, I'll explain as you get to know Sakura more, okay?

**What do you think about Sakura's promise to Itachi? What do you think it is? Do you think Sasuke is a bit OOC?**

**Well, answer in a review! REVIEW PLEASE! Hahaha. **

**Okay, bye!**

**Blankdreamer**


End file.
